Aide
by Cyngathi
Summary: Vous êtes nouveau ( ou nouvelle ) dans le monde de la potterfiction et vous avez besoin d'aide ? C'est par ici ! Suiver le guide !
1. La gare

22 Septembre 2003

Bonjour, bonjour !

Si vous êtes ici, c'est sûrement que vous venez d'entrer dans le FABULEUX monde de la potterfiction, mais que, comme beaucoup de débutants, vous êtes totalement perdu sur ce site ( Ou que vous êtes des anciens, mais que ce que j'ai l'intention de faire vous intrique, donc vous avez décidé de venir voir ) !

N'ayez crainte, car j'arrive sur mon fidèle destrier pour vous prêter main forte ( Oui, je sais... Habituellement, c'est les mecs qui font ce genre de truc... ( Ou du moins, qui sont CENSÉ le faire ), Mais que faites vous des droits de la femme ??? Lol ! J'rigole ! ) !

En premier lieux, sachez que c'est totalement normal d'être perdu. Par exemple : Moi, ça m'a pris au moins 2 semaines avant de trouvé que dans 'Just in', on pouvait trouver toutes les nouvelles fics ainsi que les nouveaux chapitres...

Et un autre 2 semaines pour comprendre comme poster une fic sur ce site...

Et une ÉTERNITÉ pour comprendre le truc de recherche et trouver des fics exceptionnel ^_^. Pas que les fics qui étaient dans 'Just in' étaient mauvaise ! Loin de moi cette idée ! C'est seulement, que je tripe sur les fics de voyages temporels et qu'il arrive pas des nouveaux chapitres de ce genre de fic tout les jours !

Et comme je ne veux pas que ça soit le cas pour les autres ( Je suis trop bonne, on me le dit souvent ! [ Réplique tiré de 'Radio Enfer', une émission québécoise ] Lol ! ), j'ai décidé de faire ma BA ( Bonne Action ( au cas ou y'aurait du monde qui saurait pas ce que c'est ) ) de l'année et de vous aidé à faire vos premier pas dans le MAGNIFIQUE monde des potterfictions ( Ou, pour les anciens, de fouiner à la recherche d'une question que vous vous poser depuis un bout de temps, mais dont vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé la réponse ) !

C'est pourquoi j'offre mes services pour toutes questions. Et si je n'en connais pas la réponse, je m'engage à faire des recherches pour la trouver ! Non mais avoué que chui gentille quand même ! Lol !

Je serai votre guide touristique ^______^.

Alors embarquer dans le jolie petit train rouge quadrillé écarlate, cramoisie, vermeille, pourpre, grenat et Carmin ( avec un grand C ( on sait pas pourquoi, c'est juste de même ) ) de la connaissance et avançons compagnons ( J'délire grave... ) !!!

Plus sérieusement, je vais tout d'abord, dans le premier 'chapitre' ouvrir un stand de recherche. Aller voir au chapitre 3 ( Pas dans le chapitre 2. Le chapitre 2 sera en fait un lexique. ) pour plus d'information...

P.S. Je tiens à précisez, que si, durant le FABULEUX ( pas sûre... ) voyage que vous aurez l'Immense ( Lol ! ) honneur de faire avec moi,  vous avec une question qui vous viens à l'esprit, n'hésité pas à interrompre le guide ( C'est à dire moi ) !

Aucune question n'est mauvaise à poser ! Vous n'avez qu'à me laisser une review ( en cliquant sur le bouton 'go' en mauve, en bas à gauche de votre écran d'ordinateur ), j'y répondrai avec plaisir ( Sois par E-Mail ( si vous me laisser votre adresse Mail ), sois dans le chapitre qui suivra ( même si vous me laisser votre adresse E-Mail, je répondrai aussi à votre question sur le chapitre précédent ( au cas ou il y aurait des gens qui se poseraient la même question que vous ) ) ^___^ !


	2. Lexique

LEXIQUE

Avant de commencer, je mets en place le lexique. À chaque fois qu'un mot apparaîtra en **_caractères gras et italiques_** dans les 'chapitres' à venir, sa définition sera donné ici et en ordre alphabétique en plus !

**_Pseudo :_** Un pseudo est un surnom que vous utiliserez sur Internet. Par exemple : Moi, mon pseudo c'est « Cyngathi », mais mon vrai nom est « Cynthia ».

**_Review :_** Une review est un commentaire laissé par le lecteur et pour l'auteur dans lequel il ( le lecteur ) lui fait part de ses appréciations et/ou critiques au sujet de la fic de l'auteur en question.


	3. La Salle des Reviews

27 Septembre 2003

Veuillez prendre place dans le JPTRQÉCVPGCC ( **J**olie **P**etit **T**rain **R**ouge **Q**uadrillé **É**carlate, **C**ramoisie, **V**ermeille, **P**ourpre, **G**renat et **C**armin de la **C**onnaissance ), la visite va bientôt commencer !

Comme me la suggéré ma première revieweuse ( qui, soit dit en passant, fait des fics GÉNIALES que je vous conseil grandement ), je vais commencé par vous expliquer comment laisser une review. Après tout, si vous avez des questions à posé, ce sera plus évident de le faire si vous savez comment !

Donc, première destination, la Salle au Review ( © Umbre77 et Ccilia ( d'ailleurs, si elles passent par là et qu'elles sont pas contente de voir que j'ai emprunté leur expression sans leur demander, vous avez le droit de me crier dessus * p'tit air résigné *, je ferai des correctifs -_- ) ) !

Je sais, j'avais dit que ce chapitre serais un Stand de Recherche, mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite finalement... ( NdA à Fumsec et annis : Aller voir plus bas, y'a une p'tite surprise pour vous ^___^ ).

Donc, dans ce chapitre nous allons dans la Salle des Reviews, le suivant c'est à la Poste... Et le Stand de Recherche devrais être dans le chapitre 4... À moins que...

Finalement, le sujet des chapitres sera dans l'ordre ou j'ai eu les questions. Donc, je commence avec les reviews, ensuite c'est le fonctionnement de 'Find', puis la publication de fics... Je mettrai le Stand de recherche quelque pars la-dedans...

Mais bon, je vais revenir au sujet de ce chapitre :

**A) **Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'une **_review_** ?

Une review est un commentaire laissé par le lecteur et pour l'auteur dans lequel il ( le lecteur ) lui fait part de ses appréciations et/ou critiques au sujet de la fic de l'auteur en question. ( Chui toute fière de ma p'tite définition ^________^ )

Je suis pas sûre que ce soit très claire tout ça, donc je vais donner un exemple :

Supposons que je viens de finir de lire la fic 'Souvenir' de Umbre77 ( Moi ? Faire de la pub ? ) et que j'ai trouvé sa géniale. Je laisse une review pour la féliciter.

**B)** Comment poste-t-on une review anonyme ?

**1)** Vous descendez en bas complètement du chapitre que vous venez de lire.

**2)** Dans un petit rectangle mauve pâle ( ou lilas si vous préféré... ), en bas à gauche complètement, il est écrit « Submit Review » et juste à côté, il est écrit « Go ». Vous cliquez sur « Go »

**3)** Une fenêtre apparaît. À côté de 'Name', vous écrivez votre nom ou votre **_pseudo_**. Vis à vis de 'Email', vous inscrivez votre adresse E-Mail ( _Attention : Votre adresse E-Mail est optionnel. Si vous ne désirez pas l'inscrire, c'est votre droit ! Vous pourrez quand même envoyer une review_ ). Dans le plus grand rectangle, à côté duquel il est écrit 'Review', vous écrivez le message que vous voulez envoyer à l'auteur.

Exemple ( Si on reprend mon exemple de tout à l'heure avec la fic de Umbre77 ), je pourrais écrire :

TA FIC EST GÉNIALE !!! LA SUITE !!!

**4)** Quand vous avez fini d'écrire votre review, vous cliquer sur 'Submit Review', situé juste en dessous du grand rectangle où vous avez écrit.

**5)** Un message apparaît disant, en gros, que vous venez d'envoyer une review ( ff.net est d'une logique ¬_¬ ). Écrit en bleu à la fin du p'tit message, il est écrit 'Close Windows', vous cliquer dessus ou bien vous cliquer sur le X dans le coin supérieur droit de la fenêtre. ( _Si ce n'est pas ce message qui apparaît, c'est qu'il y a un bug sur le site... Revenez plus tard pour réessayer de poster une review..._ )

Ça, c'était la manière de poster une review anonyme, mais si vous êtes membre de ce site, vous pouvez aussi envoyer des reviews signé.

**C)** Comment envoie t'on une review signé ?

**1)** Vous descendez en bas complètement du chapitre que vous venez de lire.

**2)** Dans un petit rectangle mauve ( ou lilas... Ça dépend des opinions... Moi ma mère dit que... Nan ! J'vais pas vous ennuyer avec mes prise de bec sur les couleurs avec ma mère ( Au fait... Un autobus, c'est jaune ou orange ? ) ! ), en bas à gauche complètement, il est écrit « Submit Review » et juste à côté, il est écrit « Go ». Vous cliquez sur « Go » ( Jusque là, c'est pareil que pour les review anonymes )

**3)** Une fenêtre apparaît. Au lieu de faire comme au numéro trois des review anonymes, vous cliquer sur 'login for signed review' ( en bleu, un peu à côté de 'Name' ).

**4) **Vous écrivez votre pseudo et votre mot de passe et vous cliquer sur 'Login'.

**5)** Un grand rectangle blanc apparaît, vous y écrivez votre review, vous cliquer sur 'Submit Review' ( en dessous du rectangle ) et voilà !!!

Voilou ! J'espère avoir été assez claire... Au fait, puisqu'il y a 2 personnes qui m'ont demandé de leur dire les fics de voyages temporel que je connais, j'ai effectué une petite recherche ( Petite tu parles ! Ça ma pris quelque chose comme une demi heure... )... Il y a :

- _Futur et mésaventure_ par _Umbre77_

- _Au delà des frontières du temps_ par _Alyssa7_

- _Aurum_ par _Na-chan2_

- _Lorsque les maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe_ par_ Ccilia_

- _La sphere esoterique_ par _Serafina Malfoy_

- _RÊVES_ par _Ambre_

- _Retour vers le Futur_ par _kamala1_

- _Perdu au temps des maraudeurs_ par_ Nikeau_

- _Wishcraft_ par _Ellyah Mystical_

- _Changer le passé ? C'est possible ?_ par _Jenny.ruby_

- _Black & White _par _Na-chan2_

- _Mystères et secrets_ par _Anemosys_

- _La plume de l'histoire_ par_ LMM_

- _Lorsque le présent rencontre le passé_ par_ Nina5_

- _Les portes_ par_ Alohomora_

- _On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve_ par_ Crys_

- _Il faut mieux ignorer certaines choses_ par_ Malalou_

- _Dans le passé_ par_ Sophie Black_

- _Les hollingers modifiés_ par _Diane23_

- _Harry Potter, Voyageur du Temps_ par _Pheneatis_

- _Changer le passé _par_ dragonwing4_ ( Spoiler 5e tome )

- _Le souhait _par_ Sophie Black_

- _La croisée des temps_ par_ Carramella et Maraudeuse_

- _Dangers dans le passé_ par _Pheneatis_

- _Quand le présent devient futur _par _Mystina_ ( Spoiler 5e tome )

- _L'idée_ par _Csame_

- _Harry Potter et son autre passé_ par _Ccilia_

- _voyage vers le futur_ par _sailor digitale_

- _Rituel_ par _juliepotter_

- _La conjecture du millenium _par_ Seigneur arcane_

- _La faute_ par _Kinou_ ( Spoiler 5e tome )

- _Abandonnés_ par _Jenny.ruby_

- _La faille_ par_ Jenny.ruby_

- _Quand le passé revient en force_ par _Line1_

- _Un sorcier à la vie sombre_ par _miss serpentard_

- _voyage dans le temps_ par _ouistiti_

- _Harry Potter le voyageur temporel_ par _shinta_

- _Seul le temps peut le dire_ par _Staphyla_

- _Retour dans le temps_ par _Hime et Neko_

- _Harry Potter et la pierre magique_ par _bouboule26_

- _La dernière chance_ par _Moa_

- _Erreur passée_ par _sailor digitale_

- _Hier est un autre jour je cherche un autre titre _par_ Lisa Barcq_

- _Quelqu'un qu'elle ne pourrait pas oublier_ par_ Lily evans10_ ( Spoiler 5e tome )

- _'Qui est tu' 'Lily Evans et toit' Mmmaman?_ par_ Marie-Eve_

- _La prophétie des héritiers_ par _Ryan le vrai_

- _Pour pouvoir vivre, et ne plus seuleument survivre_ par_ Dumati_

- _Harry Potter et les Voyageurs Temporels_ par _Axy Gryffondor_

- _Harry Potter et les objets perdus_ par _Izzie_

- _retour en arrière_ par _Marika Jedusor_

- _retour vers le passé_ par _Rony Dany_

- _Des intrus dans le futur_ par _Maria Potter1_

Voilà ! J'en ai quand même trouvé 53 ! Alors Fumsec et annis... On dit merci qui ? Lol ! Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense :

J'ai pas toute lu les fics que j'ai nommé... J'ai fait une recherche dans 'Find' et je me suis fié au résumé pour savoir si ça parlait de voyage dans le temps... Mais ça ce peut que je me sois trompé ( ce serait pas la première fois -_- ) et que ça parle pas du tout de voyage dans le temps...

Et aussi : C'est pas seulement des fics ou Harry voyage au temps des Maraudeurs... Par exemple ( une que je me souvient avoir lu ) : '_Seul le temps peut le dire_ par _Staphyla' _est l'histoire de Ginny qui se retrouve au temps de Tom Jedusor...

Sinon... Je crois avoir fait le tour de la question des reviews... N'hésité pas à me faire parvenir vos question si vous en avez !


End file.
